english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Hey Arnold! (1996)
Hey Arnold! is an American animated television series created by Craig Bartlett for Nickelodeon. The series aired on Nickelodeon between October 7, 1996 and November 11, 2003, consisting of 100 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Alex Linz - Arnold Shortman (eps90, 95-96) *Francesca Marie Smith - Helga Pataki *Jamil W. Smith - Gerald Johanssen *Phillip Van Dyke - Arnold Shortman (eps21-33, 37, 40-55, 57-59, 84, 91) *Spencer Klein - Arnold Shortman (eps60-83, 85-89, 92-94, 97-100) *Toran Caudell - Arnold Shortman (eps1-20, 34-39, 56) 'Secondary Cast' *Anndi McAfee - Phoebe Heyerdahl *Baoan Coleman - Mr. Hyunh *Ben Diskin - Eugene Horowitz (eps24-33, 37, 41-54, 59-80, 91) *Blake Ewing - Eugene Horowitz (eps86, 90, 92-98) *Christopher J. Castile - Eugene Horowitz (eps1-9, 39) *Christopher P. Walberg - Stinky Peterson *Craig Bartlett - Brainy *Dan Butler - Mr. Robert Simmons *Dan Castellaneta - Grandpa Phil *Dom Irrera - Ernie Potts *Jarret Lennon - Eugene Horowitz (eps18, 36, 56) *Justin Shenkarow - Harold Berman *Kath Soucie - Miriam Pataki *Maurice LaMarche - Big Bob Pataki *Olivia Hack - Rhonda Wellington Lloyd *Sam Gifaldi - Sidney "Sid" *Stephen Viksten - Oskar Kokoshka *Tress MacNeille - Grandma Gertie 'Minor Cast' *Adam Wylie - Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe (eps18-59, 80-90) *Alan Paul - End Credit Dino (ep39) *Andy Dick - Monkeyman (ep77) *Angie Jaree - Big Bob Jingle Singer (ep15) *Anndi McAfee - Baby#1 (ep92), Betty (ep97), Clerk (ep65), Fifi (ep88), French Girl (ep52), Italian Girl (ep52), Joy (ep53), Kid#2 (ep50), Midget#2 (ep77), Patrice (ep61), Pet Shop Girl (ep24), Woman (ep46), Worker#2 (ep47) *Antoinette Stella - Stella Shortman *Ashley Buccille - Baby#2 (ep92), Lila Sawyer, Lulu (ep88) *Ashley Cafagna - Fifth Grader (ep33) *Avriel Epps - Timberly Johanssen *Ben Aaron Hoag - Jamie O. Johanssen (eps14-30) *Ben Diskin - Bobby Miller (ep74), Kid (ep41) *Beverley Mitchell - Summer (ep85) *Billy Riback - Announcer (ep5), Announcer (ep28), PSA Guy (ep28), TV. Reporter (ep5) *Billy West - Announcer (ep94), LBJ (ep76), Lawyer (ep76), Pitch Man (ep76) *Bronson Pinchot - Chauffeur (ep44), Director (ep44), Ronnie Matthews (ep45) *Cameron Van Hoy - Big Gino *Candi Milo - Cherice (ep61), The Parrot (ep65) *Carlos Alazraqui - Carlos (ep85), Chas (ep12), Eduardo, Frankie G. (ep12), Man (ep10), Minion (ep38), Nigel (ep10), Official (ep85), Victim#2 (ep85) *Carol Kane - Emily Dickinson (ep29) *Caroline Aaron - Landlady (ep12), Moderator (ep15) *Cathy Moriarty - Tish Wittenberg *Charisma Carpenter - Simone (ep64) *Charles Shaughnessy - Golf Pro (ep69) *Charlie Adler - Cruise Spokesman (ep66) *Chloe Webb - Candy (ep76) *Christian Mena - Singing Ronnie (ep45) *Christie Insley - Volunteer (ep79) *Christine Ebersole - Lana Vail (ep6) *Christopher P. Walberg - Bratty Kid#1 (ep35), Chucky (ep72), Stumpy (ep88) *Clancy Brown - Porkpie (ep29) *Craig Bartlett - Abigail (ep88), Abner, Announcer (ep78), Astronaut (ep14), Big Man (ep48), Cabbie (ep29), Carny (ep66), Chester (ep15), Cop (ep100), Customer#1 (ep41), DJ, Doctor (ep81), Earl (ep92), Father (ep56), Jack (ep79), Miles Shortman, Minister (ep51), Minister (ep92), Mop Guy (ep47), Movie Man (ep8), Mr. Packenham (ep37), Ned, Paper Boy (ep25), Party Clown (ep29), Sidney (ep82), Steve (ep91), Stockbroker (ep14), Worker (ep86) *Dan Butler - Clown#1 (ep77), Dispatcher (ep50), Hobo#1 (ep92), Houseboy (ep58), Janitor (ep83), Lila's Father (ep26), Publisher (ep57), Scientist (ep25) *Dan Castellaneta - Agent (ep58), Animal Control Officer (ep23), Announcer (ep91), Baseball Announcer (ep3), Big Arnold (ep34), Bus Driver, Cabbie (ep73), Canned Speech (ep2), Chicken Man (ep28), Conductor (ep13), Cop (ep80), Cop#3 (ep93), Dad (ep72), Delivery Man (ep31), Dr. Steiglitz, Earl, Engineer (ep8), Father (ep33), Fireman (ep50), Foreman (ep78), Grubby (ep42), Guard (ep2), Guard (ep76), Ice Kentucky (ep41), Ivana (ep100), Jeweler (ep82), Jolly Olly Man, Judge (ep32), Lawyer (ep42), Local Priest (ep95), Man with Golden Arm (ep73), Marv (ep100), Midget#1 (ep77), Minion (ep55), Mover (ep8), Nick Vermicelli (ep39), Nolo (ep32), Peter (ep53), Referee (ep12), Reporter (ep25), Rico (ep4), Robot (ep89), Rockwell (ep93), Russell (ep94), Salesman (ep85), Sargeant#2 (ep74), Skip (ep66), Street Vendor (ep56), TV Man (ep87), Usher (ep91), Wyatt (ep90) *Danica Ivancevic - Flight Attendant (ep20), Librarian (ep57), Lunch Lady, Mother (ep56), Officer Pudney (ep23), Receptionist (ep10), Rich Lady (ep56), Sabrina (ep29) *Daniel Stern - Mr. Packenham (ep38) *Danielle Judovits - Patricia "Big Patty" Smith *Danny Cooksey - Stoop Kid (ep3) *Danny Mann - Colonel (ep74), Sargeant#1 (ep74) *Danny Strong - Teen#1 (ep9), Teen#2 (ep9) *David Lander - Sam the Sewer King (ep17) *David Wohl - Announcer (ep45), Bad Guy (ep37), Bus Driver (ep35), Jerry Berman, Principal Wartz *Davy Jones - Davy Jones (ep91) *Dee Dee Rescher - Torvald's Mom (ep14) *Dom Irrera - Guard (ep62), Hobo#2 (ep93), Mr. Feltz (ep62), Old Man (ep17), Paper Man (ep48), Stinky's Dad (ep34) *E.G. Daily - Bunny (ep76), Jimmy (ep76) *Elizabeth Ashley - Mrs. Vitello *Elliot Gould - Rabbi Goldberg *Francesca Marie Smith - Campfire Lass, Ghost Bride (ep98), Hilda (ep88), Gertie (ep58), Gloria, Kid 2 (ep15), Sheena *Frank Martorana - Burt (ep5), Teen#3 (ep9), Thug (ep9) *Fred Willard - Sammy Redman (ep89) *George Takei - Kyo Heyerdahl *Georgia Engel - Old Lady (ep80) *Grant Gelt - Tucker Wittenberg (ep12) *Grant Hoover - Arnie *Gregg Berger - Jolly Olly Boss (ep50), Lucky (ep47), Policeman (ep50), Workman#1 (ep47) *Haley Joel Osment - Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe (ep68) *Hari Oziel - Boy in Crowd (ep41) *Harvey Korman - Don Reynolds *Henry Gibson - Patty's Dad (ep69) *Hiep Thi Le - Mai (ep11) *Ileen Getz - Laughing Lady (ep73) *Jack Angel - Superintendant Chaplin (ep80) *James Belushi - Coach Jack Wittenberg *James Keane - Councilman Marty Green, EBN Announcer (ep27), Judge (ep33), Orderly (ep1) *Jamie Farr - Mr. Wacko (ep31) *Jamil W. Smith - Gerard (ep88), Kid 3 (ep15), Peapod Kid, Rasta Guy (ep85), Subway Cop (ep77) *Jane Carr - Inge (ep49) *Jaqueline Bisset - Madame Parvenu (ep69) *Jazz Raycole - Chloe (ep98) *Jean Smart - Reba Heyerdahl *Jennifer Tilly - Lola (ep83) *Jeramy Lelliott - Little Kid (ep37) *Jeremy Suarez - Rio Boy (ep95) *Jess Harnell - Movie Guy (ep82) *Jessica Sodd - Marcy (ep59) *Jim Lang - Davy's Band (ep91) *Jim Ward - Announcer (ep89) *Jimmy Peterson - Teenage Bully (ep35) *Joe Alasky - GI#2 (ep74), Major (ep74) *Joe Lala - Cop#1 (ep93), Cop#2 (ep93), GI#1 (ep74), Miller (ep74) *Joey Paul - Mindy (ep38), Mrs. Uberman (ep38), Seymour's Mom (ep15), Woman (ep1), Woman on Street (ep25) *Joey Stinson - Rex Smythe-Higgins III *John Garry - Mr. Goose (ep21) *John Mariano - Banana Guy (ep1), Morrie, Ray (ep91), Shady Guy (ep1), Vic, Zamboni Jones (ep1) *John O'Hurley - Gladhand (ep78) *John Rubano - Doctor (ep70), Slick (ep29) *John Schuck - Announcer (ep26), Wally (ep26) *Jordan Warkol - Chocolate Boy, Jamie (ep63) *Joseph Ashton - Iggy *Josh Evans - 3rd Grader (ep61) *Julia Louis-Dreyfuss - Miss Felter (ep34) *Julie Brown - Reporter (ep68) *Justin Shenkarow - Harry (ep88), Iggy (ep1), Joey Stevenson (ep2), Teenager (ep42) *Kath Soucie - Agent (ep37), Baby Oskar (ep70), Clown#2 (ep77), Customer (ep99), Danny (ep35), Dispatcher (ep93), Hillary (ep13), Lunchlady (ep26), Marilyn Berman, Martha (ep13), Mother (ep66), Mrs. Ryle (ep23), Mrs. Vitello (ep7), Nancy (ep70), Nancy Woman (ep25), Nun (ep99), Old Lady (ep70), Old Woman (ep79), Parasail Girl (ep85), Real Cecile (ep20), TV Announcer (ep83), Woman (ep32), Yolanda (ep4) *Kathie Lee Gifford - Jackie Lee (ep68) *Kathy Baker - Dr. Bliss (ep75) *Kathy Najimy - Madame Blanche *Katie Bartlett - Little Helga (ep75) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Blindman (ep13), Newscaster (ep13) *Kyle Gibson - Crony (ep61) *Lacey Chabert - Ruth P. McDougal *Laraine Newman - Kid (ep63), Librarian (ep63), TV Reporter (ep76) *Lauren Robinson - Nadine *Lisa Fuson - Bratty Kid#2 (ep35), Danny's Mom (ep35), Lorraine (ep78), Miss Slovak (ep28), Moderator (ep78), Movie Woman (ep8) *Lloyd Sherr - Berlitz Teacher (ep20), Captain (ep64), Instuctor (ep64), Stylist (ep20) *Lori Alan - Announcer (ep71), Brooke Lloyd, Candy Lady (ep47), Cop (ep47), Secretary (ep47) *Lou Rawls - Bus Driver (ep3), Harvey, Pop Daddy (ep65) *Marcus Toji - Iggy (ep3), Park, Third Grader (ep24) *Maria Bamford - Iggy's Mom (ep49), Mayor Dixie, Stinky's Grandpa (ep62) *Mark Hamill - Cop (ep13), Grubby (ep13) *Marty York - Fifth Grader#1 (ep24), Mickey (ep24) *Mary Gross - Actress (ep47), Nurse *Mary Scheer - Beach Beauty (ep85), Candy (ep72), Interviwer#1 (ep48), Suzie Kokoshka *Maurice LaMarche - Abdicator (ep37), Abner (ep17), Cecile's Dad (ep20), Clerk (ep21), Cop (ep64), Cop (ep85), Director (ep37), Director (ep85), Douglas Cain (ep27), Dr. Vanderveen (ep79), Farmer (ep79), Jacques, Man (ep99), Mechanic (ep46), Moderator (ep55), Organ Grinder (ep25), Revis, Stinky's Dad (ep62), Stinky's Grandpa (ep62), Supervisor (ep92), TV Man (ep19), Uncle Chuck (ep53), Vampire (ep79), Waiter (ep99) *Max Casella - Philly D. (ep12), Tony B. (ep12) *Mayim Bialik - Maria *Michael Bacall - Tommy (ep5), Tony (ep20), Torvald *Michael David Donovan - Cabby (ep5), Maria's Dad (ep5) *Michael Fishman - Joey (ep15) *Michael Jeter - Nate Horowitz (ep91) *Michael Levin - Ray Doppel (ep76) *Michael McKean - Earthflower (ep99), Johnny Stitches (ep68), Pinkerton (ep99) *Michael Welch - Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe (eps94-98) *Miko Hughes - Alan (ep89) *Mitzi McCall - Pearl (ep53) *Moira Quirk - Kid#3 (ep50), Woman (ep50) *Nika Futterman - Camille (ep68), Cynthia (ep45), Lorenzo's Mom (ep57), Olga Pataki, Orphan (ep99) *Olivia Hack - Baby#3 (ep92), Kid (ep66), Rhoda (ep88), Victim (ep79) *Pamela Hayden - Connie *Pat Corely - Mr. Camacho (ep93) *Peter Scolari - Doug (ep44) *Phil LaMarr - Jamie O. Johanssen (eps61-98) *Phillip Van Dyke - Bucket Kid (ep85), Ludwig (ep81), Sandy (ep85) *Phyllis Diller - Mitzi (ep71) *Quinton Flynn - Man#1 (ep6) *Randy Travis - Singing Huynh (ep41), Travis Randall (ep41) *Rebecca Forstadt - Cindy (ep72), Hostess (ep72) *Richard Mulligan - Jimmy Kafka (ep87) *Rick Corso - Dino Spumoni *Rick Fitts - Martin Johanssen *Rod McLachlan - Daniel (ep99) *Ron Perlman - Mickey Kaline, Weiner Cooker (ep41) *Rose Marie - Agatha Caulfield (ep57) *Rusty Flood - Little Arnold *Ryan Seacrest - Host (ep72) *Sam Gifaldi - Billy (ep1), Kid (ep88) *Sam McMurray - Buckley Lloyd, Robby Fisher (ep32) *Shari Belafonte - Mrs. Johanssen *Stephen Viksten - Adolf Hitler (ep74), Eduardo (ep84), Giant (ep77), Italian Boy (ep52), Official (ep87), Paramedic (ep85), Scowling Man, Smitty (ep27), Stagehand (ep41), Tan Man (ep42) *Steve Fitzpatrick - Floyd (ep46), Slim (ep46) *Steven Hartman - Curly (ep1) *Taylor Gifaldi - Sidney "Sid" (ep90) *Tim Curry - Leichliter *Tim Wiley - Edmund, Fifth Grader#2 (ep24) *Tony Jay - Booming Voice (ep62), Dr. Lipman (ep13), Rex Smythe-Higgins *Toran Caudell - French Boy (ep52), Kid 1 (ep15), Seymour (ep15), Stinky Peterson (ep1), Wolfgang *Tress MacNeille - Announcer (ep100), Harold's Aunt (ep6), Iggy (ep19), Interviewer#2 (ep48), Mayor Dixie (ep4), Miss Slovak, Movie Woman (ep34), Rio Lady (ep95), Stella Shortman (ep3), Victim#1 (ep85) *Victor Cohn-Lopez - Lorenzo *Vincent Schiavelli - Mr. Bailey (ep11), Pigeon Man (ep15) *Wendy Kamenoff - Jackie Lee (ep44) *Zelda Rubinstein - Patty's Mom (ep69) Category:Cartoons Category:1996 Cartoons